The present invention relates to improvements in power supply housings for exterior lighting apparatus, e.g. aircraft guidance lights.
In some applications in the field of exterior lighting apparatus, these apparatus are supplied individually from the secondary winding of an isolating transformer having a high voltage applied across its primary winding. This is the case for instance in public lighting systems and in the field of aircraft guidance light systems.
In the aircraft guidance light systems for instance, the airport lights use isolating transformers provided with two unipolar primary cables and a bipolar secondary cable. The latter is terminated by a bipolar socket in which the bipolar connector of the supply cable of the lighting apparatus is plugged. The primary cables are to be connected through unipolar connecting cables to the isolating transformers of the adjacent lighting apparatus. These isolating transformers are generally placed at the bottom of a well or steel deep base embedded in the ground or in the runway. As water usually accumulates in these wells or deep bases coming from the cable duct system it is of common practice that the installer places a brick or the like on the bottom of said well or deep base for supporting the isolating transformer in an elevated position so as to prevent as long as possible the accumulated water to reach the transformer and the connectors. Also adhesive tape is usually set around the socket/plug junctions to prevent the risk of humidity entering up to the electrically live terminals.